


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: A/B/O Verse(AU) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Producers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Park Chanyeol, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom Sehun, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Producer Park Chanyeol, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Chanyeol, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: A/B/O Verse(AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637125
Kudos: 28





	Untitled

**9:20 PM**

"H-hyung please,I n-need it.."Sehun looks over at Johnny,the younger man is panting and sweating heavily.A vibrationing noise is coming from his pants.Sehun rubs the omega's crotch with his hand he bites his lip to hold back a moan.

"Be patient baby boy,I'm almost done."He says,not moving his hand from Johnny's crotch.


End file.
